


Forbidden Fruit

by Zovrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zovrin/pseuds/Zovrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie finally made good on a promise she made to herself.  Damon is confused.  Bamon one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot. Hope you like it.

Just like yesterday, Damon sat in living room at the Salvatore Boarding House by himself.  He had been doing that a lot lately because most everyone was mad at him for ending things with Elena, and it had been months ago.  It was ironic because she was the one who had her memories wiped, and he got the third degree.  They were never able to build a solid foundation for a relationship after that, because he was always remembering things she didn’t, jokes they didn’t have anymore, kisses they didn’t share.  Of course it was partially Damon’s fault, he just wasn’t as into it anymore, being with her had become beyond taxing. 

 

The only real friend he seemed to have these days was Bonnie, and theirs was a bond forged in fire.  If he was being honest, he had never felt closer to anyone in his entire life.  Just as thoughts began to stir in his head about Bonnie and seeing what she was up to his phone chimed.  Speak of the devil. 

 

Text Message Conversation:

Bonnie

_“Hey, would you mind stopping over for a bit? Need to see you about something.”_

 

Damon

_“Sure Bon, I’ll be there shortly.”_

 

Bonnie

_“Come alone please.”_

 

Damon

_“Oooh Kinky.”_

 

A short time later Damon was knocking at Bonnie’s front door.  She opened it up and waved for him to come in.  She was wearing a feathery white sundress with a light purple sweater over her shoulders.  Damon couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was, and how beautiful that dress would look thrown on the ground.  She looked nervous, or shy about something.  It worried Damon instantly that something was wrong with her.

 

“Bonnie, everything ok?  What you need to see me for?  Not that I’m not glad to be here or anything.  Just cryptic messages get me all hot and bothered.” Damon sarcastically joked with his signature smirk.  He wore his normal black pants and black shoes, but today he was wearing a white and blue flannel shirt that had become somewhat a staple in his attire of late. 

 

“It’s nothing really, just something childish I needed to discuss with you.  Can you maybe sit down on the couch?” Bonnie replied shaking off whatever uncertainty she had before, and Damon took a place on the couch.

 

“Okay, should I be preparing myself for something bad?” He asked nervously after he sat.  There was something going on here, and he had no idea what to do.

 

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just-“ Bonnie began and then paused, contemplating which step to take next, nipping at her bottom lip. “Would you just close your eyes for a minute? That might make this easier.”

 

“Close my eyes?  If you are trying to get me in bed Bennet, all you gotta do is ask.” Damon responded with a chuckle making Bonnie roll her eyes and glare at him. “Alright, closing my eyes.  Don’t kill me or anything.”

 

Damon closed his eyes and sat there with a dumbfounded smirk for what seemed like ages before he heard Bonnie move in front of him.  He could sense her pulse speed up and her heartbeat pound, and he could smell that mix of fresh cut grass and cinnamon that belonged only to her.  He thought about opening his eyes to see what was going on, but he resigned to keep them closed when he felt her hands move to capture his face.  His body shivered in reaction to her touch.  A second later he felt her lips softly press into his own, she was definitely kissing him, tenderly, which he returned in small movements of his lips.  She lingered for only a few seconds and then pulled away.

 

“Sorry.” She said in a breathy voice with their foreheads pressed together. “I promised myself in 1994 to do that one time for myself.  I just needed to know what it felt like.”  Bonnie finished gathering her composure, slowly moving her head away from his.

 

“Bonnie-“ Damon started.

 

“Really Damon, I know that was weird, I just had to do it once.” She cut him off and then made to stand and move away, ending the moment.  As she reached her feet Damon grabbed her hand forcing her to stay near him.  He loved the feel of her hands.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that Bonnie.” He said looking down at the floor.  Everything he knew about Bonnie Bennet was just turned upside down.  He had a thing for her sure, but it almost seemed like forbidden fruit that he would never get to touch.  He had been certain that she wouldn’t want anything to do with him in that way.

 

“I know Damon, I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again.” She said sternly, obviously trying to get him to drop it, maybe even a little hurt by his reaction.

 

Damon lifted his head so he could see the depths of her eyes.  He always did this when he had something important to say to her.  She was glaring at him.  ”That’s not what I meant Bonnie.  Now that you’ve done it, I don’t think I could live without doing it again.”

 

“You what?” She asked.  Her whole face riddled with shock.

 

“Please do it again Bon.” He partially begged, surprising both of them, because he is not a begging man.

 

“You actually want to kiss me?  You have got to be joking Damon.  You and Elena-“ She argued, trying to convince herself more than anyone.

 

He cut her off mid sentence.  “Have been over since right after you got back, she erased me.  You’re stuck in my head Bonnie, and now you’ve gone and kissed me. You obviously wanted to do it, and now I’ll never be able to stop thinking about it.”

 

They were starting to get into one of their arguments, voices raised just a little before Bonnie let out a nervous gasp. “I didn’t think for a second that you would actually enjoy it, that’s why I half tricked you into it.”

 

“Are you insane Bonnie?  Look at you.  You’d never have to trick me into anything.” Damon was almost yelling now.  This is how it always is with them, and like always she would calm him down with just lowering the tone of her voice.

 

“But, what about Elena?  I thought you two were meant to be.” She said softly, curiously.

 

Damon was losing; he always seemed to lose any argument he had with her.  “I thought so too once.  Turns out that wasn’t the case.  You know I’m not the same guy.”

 

“I don’t understand-“ Bonnie started to say before Damon gave up chasing and decided to pull her into his lap.  When they settled Bonnie was straddling Damon on the couch and their faces were inches apart again.

 

“Tell me to stop Bonnie.  If you don’t want me to-“ Damon started before she interrupted him with her lips.  This kiss was not so tender this time, but full of passion and excitement.  They were wrapped up in each other’s tongues and limbs on the couch for what seemed like hours but most likely was only minutes.  That was before they were rudely interrupted by Damon’s phone ringing.   _Damnit Stefan._  He didn’t answer it, but the moment had obviously passed because Bonnie had moved off of him to the other side of the couch.

 

“We shouldn’t do that again.” Bonnie suggested through a daze as she touched her lips with her finger and rose from the couch walking away.

 

“Ugh… Whatever you want Bonnie.” Damon responded with a grunt of anger and a sigh of defeat before he took her meaning and walked out the front door.  He was certain all it would ever be to Bonnie was a mistake.  Sure, she had wanted him in some way, otherwise she would have never have kissed him for herself, but she was obviously too conflicted. 

 

As Damon drove home he couldn’t stop thinking about Bonnie and their kisses.  There was something different about kissing Bonnie, something Damon had never experienced with any other woman he had kissed before.  He wanted nothing more than to do it again and figure out what in the hell it was that made it so. 

 

He picked up his phone and dialed Stefan.  “Hey brother, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing really Damon, it’s just Elena-“ Stefan began before Damon’s phone beeped from an incoming message.

 

“Hold on one sec Stefan.” Damon said into the phone before checking his message while driving.  It was from Bonnie.

 

_“Get back here this instant before I change my mind.”_

Damon slammed on the brakes and nearly yelled into the phone.  “Gotta go brother.  Call you later.”

 

He turned around and sped towards Bonnie as fast as his car would take him.  When he got to the driveway he jumped out of the car and vamp sped into the house where Bonnie was standing in the living room with a devious smirk on her face. 

 

“Change your mind yet?” Damon asked seductively as he slowly made his way towards her.

 

“Not yet.” She replied mimicking his sexual tone and biting her bottom lip. 

 

“Good, because I plan to take my time.” He finished before picking her up and sprinting up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
